


The world as we know it

by hart_of_gold



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU medical, F/M, Gen, Grey's Anatomy References, Medical Inaccuracies, medical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart_of_gold/pseuds/hart_of_gold
Summary: The last thing Amy Santiago needs is Jake Peralta. Between impressing her new boss, dealing with her-personal issues, and above all saving lives she has a lot on her plate. Not to mention the two of them have a history. The two of them are forced to work together on multiple cases as punishment and she learns that maybe it isn't the worst thing.(Basically a B99 medical AU complete with overdramatic tension, and a lot of twists you won't see coming.)





	1. It starts as an earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first B99/Peraltiago fanfiction but I'm really excited to do this. Greys Anatomy is one of my favorite shows along with B99 so I wanted to mix the two and see how it goes. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies all my medical knowledge comes from Wikipedia and Greys anatomy.

“Come on, come on, come on..” 

Amy pushed down on the man’s chest again and again and again. She looked at the monitor in a panic, the flat screen line still covering the screen, and the high pitched whine still shrieking from the machine itself. She’d been at it for fifteen minutes, since she’d heard the sound from the hallway and rushed in to run the code. Her arms were getting more and more stiff as she pushed, and the effects of the night shift she’d done mere hours before was beginning to take its toll. 

“Did you find the attending on the chart yet?” She asked, momentarily stopping and switching sides to get another angle. Sweat dripped down her forehead, but she just kept pushing, hoping that she wouldn’t break any ribs, but knowing that if she did it would be worth it to get the heartbeat back. At that moment, Amy would’ve done anything to get his heartbeat back. Little did she know that soon enough she would get her wish.”Who’s the attending?” She yelled in between breaths.

“Jake Peralta.” One of the nurses replied, from the back of the room. “We paged him but he’s in surgery right now, on his way as soon as possible.” 

“Great. Amazing. Fantabulous.” She grunted through gritted teeth. Finally, after one more push the machine lit back to life, and she stopped pushing. As if on cue, Jake Peralta walked into the room, and stared at the scene laid out in front of him. Amy still stood over the patient whose heartbeat was a steady sinus rhythm, and the nurses spread about the room.

Amy let out a breath of relief and lost her balance. Jake ran over and caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her onto her feet. “Good morning Santiago.” He cooed. 

“Your patient almost died Peralta, and you were nowhere to be found.” She stood up and pushed him off of her, “I wouldn’t exactly classify that as a good morning.” 

“I had a hernia removal scheduled for this morning, and when rounds were done this morning Mr. Mortenson was doing just fine.” 

“Well he’s not very, ‘fine’ now is he? I had to give him compressions for fifteen minutes, who knows what kind of brain damage he has? Who knows if he’ll even wake up now, and what because you had to remove a hernia, Peralta? A non life threatening mass of stretched out muscle left over from surgery over this man's life?” 

“Of course not Santiago, and you keep your voice down? No one needs the whole floor knowing this, including his family. I thought you were on the night shift, should you even be here right now? This isn't your case.” 

She grabbed the chart from his hands and glared at him. “Well, clearly you can’t be trusted to do it correctly so it looks like I’ll just have to take care of you for it again.”

“Again? What are you talking about? This couldn’t have been avoided as far as I know Santiago, and who made you my personal guardian, everywhere I look you're coming behind me to check my work!”

“Well maybe that’s because your incompetent Peralta.” 

He grumbled and threw his hands in the air, “We were in the same class-”

“Yeah and you were at the bottom-”

“Just because you were at the top does not mean I was at the bottom-”

“Sorry I just made an educated guess!”

The two of them continued to scream at one another, completely checking out from the world around them, including the nurses who crowded the room and stared at them. Neither seemed to care that everyone in the surrounding hall could hear them, and one person in particular who they probably didn’t want to hear them. 

“Peralta! Santiago!” A booming voice called out. 

Amy and Jake stopped silent and the sound of the voice. The new chief of Surgery Dr. Raymond Holt stood in the middle of the room, his face blank but his voice full of anger. “Why are the two of you screaming at each other like children in my hospital?” 

Neither of them said anything.


	2. There's no turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to write sorry. I just got caught up in other projects. Also this is very dialogue heavy, which I don't really understand but I am going to try to fix in later chapters.

Ten minutes later they both stand in chairs next to one another in the chief's office. Jake bounced his leg up and down furiously, which annoyed Amy to no end. To counteract the sound of his foot hitting the carpet again and again and again, and to assuage her own nerves she picked ta the tips of her fingers, careful not to draw any blood. 

“Do you think he’s going to fire us?” Jake leaned over and said to her.

“Stop.” She said coldly, not even looking in his direction.

He continued, “I mean he wouldn’t right? It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Someone almost died. I’d consider that a pretty big deal.” 

“Your right. We are so fired.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“You just said-” Before he could finish his sentence, Chief Holt walked into the office and said nothing. He walked past them and sat down at his desk, and shuffled a couple of papers before speaking. 

“Peralta. Santiago.” He took a breath, the the two of them sat on the edge of their seats. “The two of you acted childishly in my hospital for what was the first and what will be the last time. Instead of firing both of you, you will be forced to work together on all applicable cases. The two of you will learn how to work with one another in a fashion that upholds the reputation of this hospital and if you cannot then I will be forced to take further disciplinary measures.” He paused, and waited for their response. 

“Yes sir.” They both said in unison. 

“Your free to go then, please see Nurse Linetti to get your first joint case.” \

Both of them scurried out of the office. Once they were a safe distance away Amy let out a long sigh. “I cannot believe this.”

“I know.” She turned to Jake, who was smiling. “I totally thought he was going to fire us.”

“This is worse.” She muttered, “I should’ve just walked away.”

“Title of your sex tape.” 

She punched him in the shoulder, hard. “None of this is funny.”

“You should be happy Santiago, we narrowly avoided disaster.” 

“We shouldn’t be narrowly avoiding disaster. There shouldn’t be a we anything, there shouldn’t be any kind of disaster to avoid.” She stopped walking suddenly, and Jake didn’t notice. He bumped into her and the two of them stood inches apart, neither of them daring to move. “I don’t get in trouble, Peralta.” Amy ran a hand through her hair, almost elbowing him in the face, “This has never happened to me.” 

“Yeah well you’re not the only one.” It was only then that he noticed they were standing in a doorway to a closet where no one could see them. They were still close, close enough that he could just- “I’m not the screw up you think I am.” 

Her face softened. “I know.” 

She didn’t want to kiss him, did she? He wasn’t just going to go in without her consent, despite the fact that he wanted to. He pulled back suddenly and into the light hallway, and tried to continue walked. Amy took a breath and pulled herself together, falling into place behind him. 

What the hell just happened? 

\----------

“What’s wrong with you two?” Gina asked. 

“What? Us nothing. Nope. Nada.” Jake said, quickly trying not to let the blush creep onto his face. He wanted to work, he needed to work so that he would stop thinking about her. He let his eyes fall to Amy again and cursed himself, Who was he kidding? He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he’d first met her, that wasn't going to change. 

“Andy? Care to comment?” 

“It’s Amy.” Amy growled, then she sighed. “And no I do not have any comment. I agree with Jake. I mean I wouldn’t say it that-suspiciously but there's nothing going on here.” 

“I agree with Amy.” Jake said, quickly. 

“Jake!” Amy elbowed him in the ribs, “We are just unfortunately colleagues. Who are supposed to come get a case from you.” She paused, “So please give to it to me, put me out of my misery.” 

“Okay whatever I guess.” Gina handed her a pad with the patient chart on it and turned back to her computer. 

Jake and Amy started to walk away but suddenly Gina called before they could get out of earshot. “Peralta! C’mere!”Amy sighed and gave him the sign to go ahead and Jake walked back to the nurses station. “Are you into Santiago again?” Gina asked him. 

“What? No? Me, no way she’s gross. I mean cooties what ew-”

“So I’m gonna take that as a yes and remind you what happened last time you fell for her. You almost got kicked out of the program, both of you did.” 

“It isn’t again Gina.” He looked back at Amy who was looking over the patient's chart and not paying him any attention. “I never got over her in the first place.” 

“Jake-”

“I’ve gotta go or she’s gonna kill me. I’ll see you later okay?” 

\------

“So who’s the patient?” 

“Give me a minute.” Amy replied, “Okay, so his name is Chester Marks, 35, here for an appendectomy, looks quick and easy.”

“Then why are you here?” Amy gave him a death glare and Jake relented. “I mean, your a neuro attending and this is the easiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh my god.” Amy’s jaw hit the floor and she didn't say anything. She stopped walking and Jake almost ran into another doctor before seeing that she has stopped in the middle of the hall. “Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me.” 

“What?” Amy, didn’t say anything. “Amy what?” 

“Yeah I know why I was called in.” She held out the chart to him, and Jake’s eyes widened as soon as he saw it. “He has a massive brain aneurysm.” 

“Do they even come that big?”

“They’re blood pools on the human brain, Jake they don't come in sizes like soft drinks.” 

“I think this one is the size of a soft drink.” 

“Stop it!” 

They made it to the room and stopped at the door. They both looked at each other before going in. They didn’t say anything but it felt all too familiar to the scene in the hallway minutes earlier. Because of this Amy stepped into the patient's room and plastered on a fake smile. “Hello Mr. Marks. I’m Doctor Santiago and This is Doctor Peralta we’re going to clip your aneurysm today.” 

“You don’t have to pretend.” Mr. Marks said plainly. “I know I have a ticking time bomb in my head.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say I ticking time bomb per say it’s more of a-”

“Well your kind of right.” Jake said, earning him another punch in the ribs by Amy. 

“Ja-Doctor Peralta, that is not how we speak to patients.”

“Well it’s how he should.” Mr. Marks replied, “I need someone to be honest with me.”

“I am being perfectly-” Amy sighed, “You shouldn’t get too worked up over this Mr. Marks we are very capable surgeons and this survey has a high mortality rate but we will do our best.” Wait what did I just say? “I mean-”

“What she means is, it’s very nice to meet you Mr. Marks, someone will be by to prep you or surgery shortly. We will do our very best but before we leave do you have any questions?”

“No. I’ve done a lot of research on my own. Thank you.” He glared at Amy. 

“See you in surgery.” 

Jake stopped Amy outside the door. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” She answered quickly, trying to get away from him as soon as possible. 

“Ames-”

“Do not call me that. It’s nothing Jake, just leave me alone.” 

“Something seems up.” 

“I’m just feeling uneasy about this okay?”

“It seems like more-”

“I’m terrified Jake okay is that what you want to hear? There’s a pretty good chance I am going to kill that man!”


	3. This means no fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I haven't updated in forever. This chapter took me so long and I don't know why, I think it's because Im so excited to write what comes next that I just didn't want to lol. Also eventually I'm going to go back through and name all these chapters I'm just so bad at that, that its gonna take me a while.

“Ames-” Jake said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. 

She pulled away suddenly with wide eyes suddenly noticing the people around them staring at her. “I’ve gotta go.” She said quickly. “I’ll see you in surgery.” 

Before he could say anything, else Amy was already all the way down the hall and he had no hope of catching up. He ran a hand through his hair and thought about his options. He decided that he would prep the patient and meet her in surgery like she’d said. He took one more look at the group of people who were staring at him from all over the hall, and who all turned away as soon as he did, and walked off to the OR. 

Forty five minutes later, she still hadn’t made it. Everything was done, the patient was completely anesthetized on the table ready to go. The nurses all waited, including the one med student who had been instructed to observe them both. It seemed that everyone in the room was staring at Jake. He looked anxiously at the clock again, and sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do if she didn’t show up, he didn’t know how to start the surgery much less finish it.

A couple seconds later, she walked in ready to go. “Alright ladies and gentlemen let’s get this show on the road.” 

Jake stood next to her and whispered, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes totally good. I just needed to calm down, and uh sleep a little bit.” 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.” He said, staring down at the head in front of them. “So how do we start this again?” 

“Are you really that out of practice, Peralta?” She smiled, “We watched a ton of these when we were residents.”

“I've been doing nothing but general for two years, it kinds pushes the brain stuff out of the mind.” 

“Well, take this as your opportunity to re-immerse yourself in the wonders of the human brain.” 

“Are you going to teach me?” 

“I feel like if I answer that your response is going to be title of your sextape, so let's just get started here.”

“Whatever you say.” 

“Stop it.” Amy paused and glared down at the skull, mentally tracing the root of her surgery. “Okay Peralta this is not rocket science, I’m just going to need you to hold retractors and hand my tools. You know resident stuff.”

“I cannot believe that I’ve been relegated to this-”

“When we remove the appendix, I’ll be your resident, it’s only fair. And take thi an an oppoutnity to learn how to clip an aneurysm again, you know if the need ever rises.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure there will be ton of opportunities for me to clip a huge aneurysm.”

“Just say yes and stop talking Peralta. I’m trying to get home by midnight.” 

“Good luck with that.”

Seven hours later, the surgery was almost done and Amy stepped back to shake out her cramping hands. Just as she went back to grab the clip, a large thud sounded out over the room. The resident who had been standing over the patients lower body suddenly collapsed, falling into the body and shaking it before hitting the floor headfirst. Everyone in the room froze and stared at each other before the entire room went into chaos.

Amy turned to Jake first, “Do not move.” 

“This whole thing just moved, what if the thing-” 

“Do not move.” She repeated, the strength in her voice evident. She moved across the room, to where the resident laid on the floor and looked at the nurses surrounding him. “Is there a pulse?” She asked quickly. One of them shook their heads and she jumped into action, pushing down on his chest again and again. “What is up with all the cardiac arrests?” She said to no one but herself. She kept going, checking for a pulse before calling for a defibrillator. “Peralta!” She shouted, thought he could barely hear due to the blood pulsing around in her ears. “Clip the aneurysm.” 

“Wait what?” He shouted back, his hands beginning to shake at the sound of her words. “Your kidding, I can’t-”

“Yes you can.” She said, “I know your hands are shaking right now, so first of all that needs to stop. Then just pick up the clip and y’know-charge to three hundred!” She shouted quickly, interrupting herself. “Jake just clip it. You can do it, I believe in you. You are a very capable surgeon, extremely capable. You can do this. It’s just a clip. It’s just a simple clip. Too simple for you in fact-”

“Okay, okay. You’ve convinced me.” He took a breath, “I guess I’m doing this.” 

“It’s all you Peralta.” She said, for emphasis. She looked down at the now bare chest in front of her. “And I guess it's all on me to get this heart started again.”

“We’re gonna try to defibrillate one more time.” She said, after a couple more rounds of trying to re-start the heart. “But then I’m gonna have to call it.” She grabbed the paddles from the nurse and silently prayed that this time it would work. Then she pressed out. The body surged upwards, and the monitor started giving the familiar beeping noise that meant there was a heartbeat. She’d gotten a heartbeat. “Get a gurney and someone page cardio.” She said, leaning up against the wall, out of breath. “How’s the clip going Peralta?” 

“One more move and-” He paused dramatically. “We’re good. All good.” He pulled away from the brain and Amy could all but see the nervous energy running through him. He shook out his hands but even after that they were still shaking. “I did that.” He smiled.

“Yes Peralta, we’ve all done things.” She laughed, as he walked over and helped her up. 

Her eyes caught his and for a moment it looked like he was going to say something but then the door to the OR slammed open and in walked the chief with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“My office. Now.”


End file.
